Peindre un sourire
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Alors que Naruto poursuit son entraînement avec Kakashi et Yamato, Sakura passe ses journées à ne rien faire. Ce matinlà, elle a soudainement plus d'activité. NEXT GEN


**Titre :** Peindre un sourire  
**Auteur : **Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre : **sérieux … je dirais "gnangnan" mais ça n'engage que moi …  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Grand bien lui fasse.  
**Note :** Participation notable de Sakamoto Julietta à retenir (rien ne vaut l'œil avisé d'un homme concernant certains nombres).

**-¤ Peindre un sourire ¤-**

Sakura contemplait le plafond de sa chambre tristement blanc. Dans les raies de lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux entrouverts, de la poussière voletait d'une manière incroyablement téméraire. On entendait le pépiement des oiseaux au dehors et le commérage des voisines riant de bon matin. Il devait faire beau et frais, une journée d'octobre comme elle en avait tant vues. Sakura soupira tout en se retournant dans son lit. Aujourd'hui encore, Tsunade n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle et Kakashi serait introuvable. Naruto n'était pas visible non plus depuis leur retour ; quant au capitaine Yamato, Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu en ville. Ce serait donc une nouvelle journée passée à la bibliothèque. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Peut-être devrait-elle aller au bureau des assignations pour trouver quelque chose à faire mais il était rare qu'un chûnin seul reçoive une mission. La prudence faisait qu'une équipe était constituée au minimum de deux membres mais Sakura n'avait aucune envie de partager sa journée avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle voulait s'entraîner avec Naruto et Kakashi. Ce maudit jônin avait pourtant constaté sa progression mais il la laissait à nouveau de côté, c'était rageant.

Décidant qu'elle irait embêter Ino qui était aussi désoeuvrée qu'elle, Sakura se leva d'un bond. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans trop faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, frissonnant dans son T-shirt blanc trop grand et froissé et son short minimaliste de nuit, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans remarquer la présence étrangère dans la maison. Sakura descendit ensuite au salon, trottinant dans les escaliers comme lorsqu'elle était petite, évitant la septième marche qui faisait un bruit horrible et sautant les deux dernières par habitude pour atterrir sur l'épais tapis occupant quasiment toute la surface de la pièce.

"Sakura ! s'indigna la voix maternelle. Tu as vu comment tu es habillée alors que nous avons un invité !"

Sakura haussa un sourcil d'une manière très pincée pour apercevoir sa mère s'excusant déjà à un homme habillé de noir qui lui faisait dos. Celui-ci se retourna et Sakura put admirer son immense sourire glacial, sa face de poupée et son petit signe de la main bienveillant. Il ne manquait plus que les étoiles et quelques bouquets de fleurs en arrière plan pour parfaire la scène du prince charmant.

"Sai, gronda Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici … !  
- Je suis venu t'admirer au réveil, répliqua l'intéressé en faisant semblant d'être gêné par les gloussements de la matriarche."

Sai se retrouva soudainement dans la cuisine, plaqué contre le réfrigérateur par Sakura. Elle avait progressé, se dit-il en lui souriant. Au moins arrivait-elle à l'attraper par surprise, ce n'était pas rien.

"Ça ne m'amuse pas, grogna Sakura en le soulevant du sol.  
- Moi non plus, grand front, répondit Sai d'un ton beaucoup moins sympathique. Lâche-moi, tu vas te faire mal."

Sakura le lâcha effectivement, libérant sa poigne du T-shirt noir que Sai portait pour lui asséner un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. A moitié plié, Sai eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il entendit Sakura assurer à sa mère que tout allait bien et qu'ils préparaient du thé. La jeune fille s'exécuta, ignorant royalement son coéquipier temporaire.

"Me frapper alors que je viens prendre des nouvelles de ma mocheté préférée, ce n'est pas très gentil.  
- Quelle douce attention, marmonna Sakura en bourrant la boule à thé. Amène des gâteaux la prochaine fois, tu serviras au moins à quelque chose.  
- C'est comme ça qu'on fait ? demanda Sai en retrouvant sa voix de gentil petit garçon. Je veux dire, quand on va chez des gens, on amène des gâteaux ?  
- Généralement, oui, répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules. Ou des fleurs ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse faire plaisir ou pour s'excuser du dérangement. C'est la première fois que tu viens chez quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? rajouta-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers lui."

Sai hocha la tête en souriant et Sakura le trouva pitoyable sur l'instant. S'il ne connaissait pas les bases élémentaires de la politesse, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses quant à son comportement habituel. Sai ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux relations humaines, elle le savait. Il réagissait généralement en renvoyant la balle dans le camp adverse avec plus ou moins de force suivant s'il voulait blesser ou bien s'amuser. C'était fatiguant pour l'adversaire.

"Est-il normal qu'une jeune fille reçoive en tenue de nuit ?  
- Si j'avais été prévenue, comme il se doit, je me serais habiller.  
- Quel piètre ninja tu fais, poursuivit Sai un ton en dessous. Si tu n'as même pas ressenti ma présence alors que cela fait plus de vingt minutes que je suis là, il est légitime de se demander si tu as un quelconque potentiel.  
- Tu as parfaitement raison, Sai, soupira Sakura. Je suis nulle, tu es génial, amen. Le thé est prêt."

Sakura s'engouffra avec la théière et trois tasses dans le salon afin de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère et Sai. Le jeune homme mit quelques instants avant de la suivre et de s'installer à côté d'elle sur un canapé, retrouvant par automatisme son sourire et sa discussion anodine avec la mère de Sakura. La kunoichi resta de marbre un bon moment, grignotant quelques biscuits et sirotant son thé brûlant sans faire attention à la conversation. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sai était venu ce matin-là. Dire bonjour n'était pas dans ses habitudes, en tout cas pas de cette manière. Peut-être même pas du tout. La narguer ? S'il n'avait que ça à faire, elle le plaignait franchement. La mère de Sakura se leva finalement et s'excusa. Elle avait des courses à faire et elle préférait s'en occuper le matin. Elle s'éclipsa en assurant à Sai qu'il pouvait repasser quand il le désirait. Sakura roula des yeux. Sa mère allait rejoindre les commères du quartier, à n'en pas douter, et piailler sur le fait qu'un très beau jeune homme était venu spécialement pour voir sa fille. Ridicule. Elle trouvait ça injuste que Sai puisse venir quand ça lui chantait alors que Naruto n'en avait pas le droit. La seule fois où il était venu chez elle, Naruto s'était fait refouler à l'entrée et avait dû escalader la façade pour voir Sakura dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas juste.

"Que fais-tu aujourd'hui, Sakura ?  
- J'vais embêter un peu Ino puis aller voir si Tenten fait quelque chose … Peut-être que je pourrais m'entraîner avec elle. Hinata doit être occupée … Et toi ?  
- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Il y a un livre que je n'ai pas encore terminé.  
- Tu sais que tu peux l'emprunter ? se moqua gentiment Sakura.  
- Je préfère lire à la bibliothèque."

Sakura termina sa tasse de thé à présent tiède. Elle se leva en s'étirant, soulevant assez son T-shirt informe pour montrer son short de nuit à Sai qui ne réagit pas.

"Attends-moi là, ordonna-t-elle."

Elle s'éclipsa pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, propre et appareillée. Sai jeta un œil distrait à sa tenue : un T-shirt noir près du corps lui arrivant juste au niveau du nombril avec un pantalon de toile elle aussi noire et rêche – certainement du lin. Elle y avait fait des revers suffisamment grand pour que le pantalon ne lui arrive qu'à mi-mollet, dévoilant pour une fois ses chevilles. Sakura s'était attachée les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, changeant radicalement son visage habituellement si rond. Elle paraissait avoir une ou deux années de plus sans problème. Sai constata également une légère touche de maquillage, plus soutenue que d'habitude. Elle passa devant lui sans rien dire pour s'engouffrer dans l'entrée. Sakura y enfila une paire de _zori_ confortable tout en faisant signe à Sai de se dépêcher. Celui-ci la rejoignit, attrapa au passage une sacoche qu'il avait posée là et suivit sa camarade à travers les rues de Konoha. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer quelques regards insistants braqués sur Sakura. S'il avait bien compris, ce genre de signe voulait dire qu'elle était appréciée par la gente masculine.

"Toi, tu as une question à poser, marmonna Sakura en le regardant droit devant elle, l'air mauvais.  
- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami, en fait, répondit Sai avec tant de franchise que Sakura en fut légèrement déconcertée.  
- C'est que … je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Je suis ninja, je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de choses aussi futile qu'avoir un petit ami ou bien …"

Sai la laissa continuer son monologue tout en appréciant ses bafouillements et son ton de plus en plus emporté. Elle conclut sa tirade par une tentative de coup de poing que Sai esquiva de justesse, par habitude. Il avait touché une corde sensible, à n'en pas douter. Décrochant à la dérobée un coup d'œil vers Sakura, il n'eut aucun mal à constater qu'elle avait légèrement rougi, lui donnant meilleure mine. Il l'imagina sans mal avec l'air boudeur des enfants, une bouée en forme de canard, un ballon gonflable en plastique multicolore et un chapeau de paille. Adorable était certainement le mot qui lui irait le mieux ainsi déguisée. Sai mit de côté cette vue quasi-féerique, peu sûr que ce portrait plaise à Sakura. Quelque chose lui disait même que sa camarade détesterait l'idée de prendre la pose.

"C'est quoi cette sacoche ? demanda Sakura en tournant dans une grande avenue.  
- Tes mensurations ? répondit Sai avec un grand sourire.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir !  
- Une information contre une autre.  
- C'est hors de question, grogna Sakura.  
- Quatre-vingt-cinq b, soixante-deux, quatre-vingt-sept, déclara Sai sans perdre son sourire."

Il réussit à esquiver deux coups de poing et préféra s'éloigner un peu un court instant pour que la furie se calme. Une fois sûr que Sakura n'attenterait plus à sa vie, Sai se rapprocha et sortit de sa sacoche plusieurs feuilles épaisses qu'il tendit à sa camarade. Sakura les attrapa rapidement. Elle fut assez surprise de voir un croquis rapide du capitaine Yamato dormant à poing fermé, un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres.

"Ça, c'était avant d'arriver au pont entre le Ciel et la Terre, signala-t-il distraitement.  
- Le capitaine bave en dormant ? s'étonna Sakura.  
- Non mais je lui trouvais un air plus sympathique comme ça."

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle passa la feuille derrière les autres pour tomber sur une esquisse de Naruto sortant d'un bain fumant, une serviette nouée autour des reins et l'air un peu absent. Sakura en resta sans voix un court moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le sourire entendu de Sai. Elle passa rapidement au dessin suivant. Il était encore question de Naruto mais la planche le représentait sous différents angles et en action.

"J'avais pensé à quelques combinaisons de mouvements, se justifia Sai. Naruto est un boulet particulièrement pénible quant il s'y met, j'espérais trouver quelque chose qui pourrait s'accorder avec moi. J'ai finalement trouvé ça, fit-il en pointant le bas de la page."

Sakura y vit le seul Naruto entier de la page, main dans les poches et statique, regardant passer un papillon. C'était de la pure provocation. Sakura lui rendit les feuilles sans rien dire et bifurqua dans la rue amenant à la bibliothèque. Sai la suivit sans rien ajouter, sachant qu'il risquait gros s'il continuait à trop la titiller sur ce point sensible. C'était pourtant très amusant. Ils s'installèrent à la première table de travail venue et partirent chacun de leur côté à la recherche de différents ouvrages. Sai revint vers leur table alors que Sakura était déjà plongée dans sa lecture. Il s'installa sans bruit et ouvrit devant lui un bon pavé passionnant.

Sai le referma plusieurs heures plus tard. Il n'avait presque pas avancé dans sa lecture, trop occupé à dessiner en cachette Sakura. Elle n'était pas un model particulièrement beau, avec son grand front et son visage enfantin, mais il n'avait que ça sous la main. Sai s'était surpris à la dessiner plusieurs fois avec très peu –voire pas du tout- de vêtements et se disait que ce n'était qu'un nu artistique, rien à voir avec son subconscient ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'aimait pas. C'était un des principes fondamentaux de la section Racine. Perdre ses sentiments était obligatoire s'il voulait rester sous les ordres de Danzô. Le désirait-il seulement ? Sai n'en savait rien. Danzô l'avait recueilli après la mort de ses parents et l'avait nourri, élevé, entraîné toutes ces années. Danzô n'était pas un père, Sai le savait bien. Il était un professeur sévère et rigoureux qui n'admettait pas la médiocrité. Il plaçait sa confiance en Sai et celui-ci devait se montrer digne d'un tel geste. C'était un honneur et un plaisir de le servir, même s'il devait mentir au reste du monde pour ce faire.

Sai jeta un coup d'œil vers Sakura, toujours plongée dans sa lecture. La tête appuyée sur une main, légèrement avachie sur le côté, son visage exprimait le bonheur fugace de l'apprentissage, la joie mal dissimulée de la découverte du nouveau et de l'inconnu. Ses yeux verts suivaient les lignes plus ou moins vite. Sa respiration était calme, son air détendu. Sai ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il la détestait. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait si ce n'était être du côté du Hokage. Il réprima un frisson et détourna son regard vers les autres personnes présentes dans cette salle de la bibliothèque. Il devait faire croire à Sakura qu'il était son ami ou au moins son camarade. S'il suivait ce que Danzô lui avait dit, il devait passe plus de temps avec ses coéquipiers afin de tisser des liens fictifs entre eux. Sai n'avait pas le choix. Il devait côtoyer Sakura suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec lui. Le même travail était à effectuer avec Naruto mais celui-là restait bien trop sur ses gardes en sa présence. Sai avait pourtant entendu dire que Naruto donnait facilement sa confiance à n'importe qui et qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se faire des amis en un rien de temps. Ce n'était pas logique. Naruto le fuyait clairement et l'injuriait ouvertement.

C'était à cause de leur rivalité, se dit Sai. Naruto croyait, depuis la dernière qu'ils s'étaient vus, qu'il s'était rapproché de Sakura. Après tout, Sakura et lui étaient arrivés ensemble de la bibliothèque et Naruto avait du se sentir mal même s'il avait souri et ri comme d'habitude. Sai rapporta son attention sur Sakura. Naruto l'aimait mais l'inverse était-elle juste ? Cela expliquait l'approche difficile de Naruto et cela pouvait aussi facilité la compréhension du comportement de cette fille. Sai ne pouvait pas poser directement la question, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il devait trouver un quelconque moyen pour s'assurer l'amitié de Sakura et de Naruto. Leur arranger leur petite amourette était une solution comme une autre et certainement la plus facile à mettre en place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un quelconque moyen d'approcher suffisamment Sakura pour lui en parler et lui mettre l'évidence sous le nez : elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Sai cacha ses dessins et réfléchit à un procédé d'approche tout en fermant son livre. Sakura lui décrocha un regard trop neutre pour l'être vraiment mais ne dit rien. Deux kunoichi passèrent à côté de leur table en parlant à voix basse et Sai ne put s'empêcher de les regarder à la dérobée. La main d'une des femmes attira son attention. Elle était fine et un peu tordue –certainement à cause du taijutsu- mais avait surtout des ongles très colorés. Il l'avait, sa solution.

Se penchant sur la table, Sai étira son bras jusqu'à effleurer le dos de la main de Sakura qui sursauta. Sachant tout deux quel connotation avait cet effleurement, ils restèrent un instant immobiles avant que Sakura ne se dégage. Sai lui sourit et lui rattrapa la main, de force cette fois, serrant un peu pour bien lui faire comprendre que le geste précédent n'était qu'une entrée en matière ratée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! grogna Sakura en essayant de tirer sa main.  
- Je regarde tes ongles, répondit Sai en souriant. Tu les gardes courts et propres. On voit ici les vestiges d'un vernis vert d'eau … certainement enlevé rapidement hier au soir. Avant de te coucher, peut-être ?  
- Et tu peux dire tout ça rien qu'en voyant mes ongles ? marmonna Sakura qui détestait l'idée que cet homme puisse connaître la moindre parcelle de son intimité d'un regard.  
- Oui. A l'odeur, je peux même retrouver la marque de ton dissolvant.  
- On t'a appris de drôles de trucs …  
- Ça peut être utile, sourit Sai tout en continuant à regarder les ongles. On ne peut parfois avoir une piste qu'avec ce genre de détail. Tu comptes remettre du vernis ?  
- Ce soir, répliqua la jeune fille sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Je peux le faire, si tu veux."

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules sans rien répondre.

"J'aimerai bien essayer de dessiner là-dessus, en fait, se justifia Sai en prenant l'air spécial «j'amadoue n'importe qui en claquant des doigts». Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra tant que tu n'es pas satisfaite, bien sûr. Je n'ai juste pas le matériel pour mais je peux aller acheter différents vernis. En faut-il seulement des spéciaux ?  
- Euh … non, bafouilla Sakura. Il faut juste procéder par étapes …  
- Oh, je vois, rajouta-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Mets la base que tu veux et je ferai avec demain, d'accord ? Mais dans ce cas, apporte tes vernis. Je ne vais pas en acheter si je ne sais pas quelle base tu vas mettre, ce serait idiot.  
- Dommage, ricana Sakura, je voyais déjà la tête de la vendeuse en te voyant acheter du vernis à ongles !"

* * *

Lorsque Sai ouvrit la porte le lendemain matin, il savait que Sakura se trouvait derrière. Comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune fille parut outrée dès l'instant même où il était apparu. Elle portait la même tenue que la veille et la scène que Sai avait imaginée revint au galop dans son esprit. Se concentrant sur autre chose, Sai sentit l'air frais de mi-octobre lui caresser les côtes et s'imagina qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Son hypothèse se retrouva confirmée lorsqu'il sentit la forte poigne de Sakura lui écraser les bourses. Sai sourit d'une manière extrêmement crispée tandis que Sakura retrouvait ce petit côté démoniaque qui lui allait si bien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil en ouvrant la porte ? gronda la jeune fille en resserrant sa prise.  
- C'est ma tenue de nuit, souffla Sai en crispant sa main sur la poignée.  
- Il est vrai, ce mensonge ?  
- Non, admit-il en retrouvant son sourire confiant. Je savais que c'était toi alors je me suis déshabillé exprès pour t'embêter. Mais tu sembles coutumière de certaines … pratiques.  
- Je suis une formation de medic, tu te rappelles ? Des mecs à poil, j'en ai vu des tas et des mieux foutus que toi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
- Ça ne pouvait pas être dans d'autres circonstances, bien entendu."

La jeune fille lui sourit d'une manière tout à fait cruelle et le fit reculer suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle relâcha Sai qui en profita pour s'écarter. Il s'excusa en partant à la douche, laissant à Sakura le loisir de fouiller dans l'appartement si elle le désirait. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce très spacieuse mais encombrée par des tas de matériaux pour peindre. Des toiles vierges de différentes tailles s'accumulaient contre les murs. Des seaux pleins de pinceaux occupaient une grande partie de la pièce, posés sur des papiers journaux à côté d'un chevalet et de pots de peinture de différentes couleurs. A côté, un sofa à l'air terriblement inconfortable faisait face à une table surchargée en divers papiers et rouleaux. Il y avait là des encres plus ou moins colorées et d'autres pinceaux, plus rigides. Si l'on continuait dans cette direction, le lit de Sai trônait contre le mur, grand et défait. Sakura ne fut pas surprise de voir des piles de livres s'entasser à côté, pas plus que l'énorme pot de peinture lui servant de table de chevet. Le regard de la jeune fille retourna de l'autre côté en suivant les tableaux au mur, sans titre et non alignés. La cuisine était mal rangée, au même titre que l'appartement, et pas vraiment propre. Des tâches de peinture maculaient l'évier et quelques assiettes qui avaient visiblement servi comme palette. Sakura se dit que, finalement, l'appartement de Naruto était beaucoup plus vivable, surtout depuis qu'il était revenu. C'était peu croyable mais Naruto avait appris à ranger et jeter ce qui était périmé.

"Tu as fini l'inspection ?"

Sakura se tourna vers Sai, sorti de la salle de bain se situant derrière l'espace chambre. Il portait son pantalon habituel lui arrivant à mi-mollet et terriblement bas sur les hanches ainsi qu'un simple débardeur en mailles assez près du corps. Les cheveux encore trempés, Sai remarqua le sac en plastique que Sakura tenait à la main et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil.

"Des gâteaux ! clama Sakura en levant le sac. Et j'ai aussi acheté du thé sur le chemin, je ne savais si tu en avais. En toute franchise, quand je vois ta cuisine, j'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais trouver dedans.  
- Je ne mange pas souvent ici, avoua Sai en regardant Sakura se rapprocher d'un plan de travail occupé par quelques casseroles.  
- J'espère que tu as au moins une bouilloire, des tasses, des assiettes et des petites cuillères propres."

Sai fut pris d'un doute aussi préféra-t-il laisser Sakura s'occuper du petit déjeuner tandis qu'il mettait un peu d'ordre autour du sofa et de la table. Il avait bien entendu penser à cette intrusion mais il avait eu le tord de croire que Sakura le frapperait et s'en irait. Ils auraient alors joué au chat et à la souris toute la journée et puis il l'aurait finalement convaincu de passer la soirée chez elle. Sakura se serait ainsi sentie bien plus en sécurité et elle aurait pu se confier plus facilement. Seulement voilà, la furie à la tignasse rose venait squatter et commençait même à faire la vaisselle. Sai vivait très mal cette intrusion. Sakura était là et lui aurait bien aimé ne pas y être. Cette présence étrangère le faisait presque suffoquer. Inspirant profondément, Sai se rappela son objectif. Tout irait bien. Son plan fonctionnerait correctement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça n'aille pas. Se composant une expression calme et détendue, Sai aida Sakura à faire le thé puis déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table. Sakura sortit du même sac tout un assortiment de vernis de différentes couleurs en lui expliquant qu'elle avait aussi demandé à Ino –la blonde avec qui ils avaient déjeuné après avoir vu Hatake Kakashi- de lui en prêter pour il ne savait quelle raison. En toute franchise, il s'en fichait éperdument. Sai aligna les flacons sur la table dans un ordre de teinte puis essaya d'imaginer le résultat final sur les ongles verts de Sakura. Il ne devait pas lui déplaire aussi avait-il pris quelques précautions en se documentant pendant la nuit.

Sai installa Sakura dans le sofa de manière à ne pas être gêné. Assise contre l'accoudoir, la jeune fille réclama un coussin parce que c'était inconfortable et Sai ne put pas faire autrement que lui envoyer dans la figure son oreiller. Il aurait pu le lui donner normalement mais il avait un rôle à jouer avec cette fille, après tout. Sai s'assit dos à elle et plaça les jambes de Sakura de part et d'autre des siennes. Il commença par le pied droit, choisissant la première couleur à poser, dans un silence de mort. Sakura ne prononça pas un mot non plus. D'ici, on n'entendait pas le voisinage, à croire que tout l'appartement était insonorisé malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Le thé fumait encore et les gâteaux faisaient de l'œil à la kunoichi. Elle avait choisi tout un assortiment, ne sachant pas ce que Sai aimait. Sakura se pencha un peu pour voir mais son coéquipier la repoussa gentiment au fond du sofa. Toute tentative de dialogue était inutile, Sakura le sentait. Il se dégageait un tel sérieux et une telle concentration de Sai qu'il aurait été impoli de le distraire, même si elle s'ennuyait. Se contorsionnant un peu, elle parvint à prendre sa tasse de thé et souffla dessus, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Au bout d'une longue heure, Sai lâcha enfin ses pieds.

"On passe aux mains pendant que ça sèche.  
- Ok, répondit Sakura en étouffant un bâillement. Je peux te demander un livre ?"

Sai soupira, faisait semblant d'être agacé. Il se leva et farfouilla quelques instants près de son lit pour revenir avec un grand ouvrage sous le bras. Cette fois-ci, il s'assit en tailleur en face de Sakura, posant à nouveau les jambes de la jeune fille sur les siennes. Sakura n'aimait pas cette position mais elle ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre, consciente de l'effort que faisait Sai. Il lui posa le livre sur les genoux, l'ouvrit au milieu puis s'attaqua directement à la main droite. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Pourquoi un livre sur le dessin du nu ? gémit-elle.  
- Pour que tu constates que je ne suis pas si mal foutu que ça, répondit Sai sans aucune intonation."

Sakura ne répondit pas, se contentant de feuilleter distraitement le livre. Il y avait ici et là des annotations de la main de Sai d'une écriture qu'elle mémorisa vite. Les traits horizontaux de ses kanji ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient tous une fâcheuse tendance à piquer du nez. C'était un détail qui pouvait s'avérer utile par la suite. Le silence avait repris ses droits et Sakura ressentait un certain malaise lorsqu'elle tournait les pages. La respiration de Sai était calme et profonde, extrêmement régulière. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son travail, ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

"S… Sai ?"

Sakura déglutit. Sa voix était chevrotante et mal assurée.

"Tu veux un autre oreiller ? demanda Sai d'une voix monocorde sans même relever les yeux.  
- Non non, assura Sakura en secouant la tête. C'est juste que … je me demandais pourquoi tu es tellement attaché à la peinture.  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux te répondre. C'est trop personnel.  
- On fait partie de la même équipe, risqua Sakura.  
- Je ne serai plus avec vous à un moment où à un autre, persifla Sai avec une amertume telle dans la voix que même le Hokage aurait cru à sa déception à ce moment-là. Et puis, tu sais bien que nous sommes dans des camps opposés."

Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla un peu, regarda en l'air et Sai se dit que c'était décidemment trop facile.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'est pas ami, hésita Sakura.  
- Parce que tu considères que ruiner les maigres chances de procréation d'un homme est une façon de lui témoigner ton amitié, peut-être ?  
- Je frappe souvent Naruto …  
- Dans les couilles ?  
- Non, admit la jeune fille en marmonnant. C'est différent avec Naruto."

Sai sourit intérieurement. Sakura ne marchait pas dans la combine, elle courait à en perdre haleine. C'était si facile que Sai regretta de ne pas avoir choisi un plan plus complexe.

"Différent ? répétât-il en levant les yeux.  
- Je connais Naruto depuis longtemps, expliqua Sakura. On a été ensemble en classe dès la deuxième année à l'académie. Il ne m'a pas lâché depuis.  
- C'est mignon.  
- Fous-toi de ma gueule, grogna la jeune fille.  
- Non, je suis sincère, répliqua Sai en prenant la main gauche. Il t'aime depuis tout ce temps, c'est beau."

Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre sur l'instant. Elle se sentait bête, en vérité. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Naruto l'aimait. Il n'était pas très adroit dans ses déclarations et ne connaissait pas le sens du mot «tact» mais Naruto avait toujours été là pour elle. Malgré l'attirance démesurée que Naruto avait pour Sasuke, il n'avait jamais arrêté de le lui dire. Tout le monde à Konoha le savait tant Naruto l'avait répété. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour elle, quand on y pensait bien. Lorsque Sakura lui disait de faire moins de bruit, il obéissait en rechignant un peu. Si elle le frappait, il ne disait rien, souriait juste. Naruto l'écoutait et la rassurait, lui promettait monts et merveilles s'il le fallait. Il était même près à ramener Sasuke, quoi qu'il en coûte.

"Je …  
- Dis-le lui, coupa Sai."

Il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura. Elle oublia de refuser un bref instant, tant la chaleur et la douceur des yeux de Sai étaient saisissantes.

"Que tu l'aimes."

Les yeux verts tremblaient légèrement, cherchaient un point fixe où se poser et Sai savait que Sakura cherchait un trait de ressemblance chez lui avec Naruto. Leur échange silencieux dura une longue minute avant que Sakura ne hoche la tête d'une manière déterminée. Il lui sourit sincèrement, sûr de lui, avant de reprendre sa tâche. Mission accomplie.

_Fin_


End file.
